


Snap

by Advocate_267



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: Kraglin's feeling lonely while on a solo mission. Luckily his girl is just a text away.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Reader, Kraglin Obfonteri/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to enjoy my last Kraglin/reader oneshot so here's something a bit spicier.

Kraglin boots open the grotty motel door, stumbling inside with dufflebag and rifle in tow. He locates the light source, a practically useless lamp that emits a sickly yellow glow, and dumps his belongings on the floor. He collapses face-down on the bed, dirty clothes be damned.

The day had been H.E.L.L. If it weren't for the frequent fond back thumps Kraglin was right to believe the captain hated him, shipping his beloved and 100% loyal first mate off on a wicked solo which ticked just about every box on the list of unpleasantness. Cold climate? Check. Staking out for hours in cramped quarters without so much as a loo break? Check. Squelching his way through a biter-bug-infested swamp? Check and check. Then, to top it all off, he had to spend the night in the most run-down box of a room this side of the galaxy.

There was a bright side though. The job was done, a client wanted some scientist dealt with quiet-like and discrete. Kraglin pulled it off without a hitch, save for the undesirable conditions and a run in with some lackeys. A payout was eminent and Captain would be damn proud. 

Kraglin would trek back to his pick-up point in the morning and be back on-ship for evening mess. He looks forward to it. It's been five standard cycles since he was dropped off and he was missing that old junker of a ship. Home. His cabin, the acid smell of their caff, his buddies and you.

You were his...not really his girlfriend, ravagers don't do stable relationships. You weren't exactly a fling either; you were more than a flame-brother, that much was true if the sticky kisses were any indication. 

Kraglin rolls over, digging into his belt bag for the smooth back of his data-pad. All the Eclector pads were linked, courtesy of the com's crew, allowing members to send messages to each other without a risk of getting hacked by outside sources. He finds your tag amongst his contacts and taps out a quick message.

* * *

The party on the lower deck was in full effect. In ravager terms this meant the booze was flowing, the music was loud and everyone was already well on the way to wasted. You didn't partake in the drinking aspect, you'd been doing fine with your carbonated sugar beverage, but the madness was infectious. 

Your wrist com chirps and a painless shock travels up your arm. You glanced at the name: Kraglin. You grin and immediately extract yourself from the festivities, pushing through leather-clad bodies to the single toilet cubical in the room. The sound is buffered soon as you shoves the door in place.

You take a seat on the ground amongst the grim (your leather pants were due for a wash anyway). Your finger flicks the screen, bringing up the message. 

_ Kraglin: Watchu doin? _

Such literary skills. You won't judge, in fact you find it kind of endearing.

_ Y/N: At a party on the lower deck! Naz organised it.  _

Almost instantly a reply buzzes back, surprising you. 

_ Kraglin: The Captain know? _

_ Y/N: He's currently chugging shots like it's the end of the world. _

Of course he was, no one threw a party without including the captain in the festivities. It was a act of mutiny.

There was a few minutes of silence as you waited. The next question caught you off guard. 

_ Kraglin: Could ya send me a pic of what yer wearin’? _

You did as requested. It wasn’t great quality, the light in the cubicle was far from ideal, but showed off your outfit clear enough. 

Kraglin smiles as the image popped up on his pad. 

You were dressed in your regular leather pants however your jacket was missing, top half covered with a halter top with straps styled to look like handcuffs. It hugged your figure perfectly. 

_ Kraglin: Ooh, nice. _

_ Y/N: Thanks <3  _

As Kraglin looked at the picture, eyes roaming over your frame, a naughty thought popped into his head. He hesitated before typing out his next message, beginning to sweat. 

_ Kraglin: You think you could send something a little...dirtier? _

His pad pinged with a quick response. 

_ Y/N: You want me to roll around on the floor? _

Kraglin smacked his skull against the headboard. He loved you but you could be as dense as a moon rock when it came to these things. 

_ Kraglin: No! Don’t do that. _

Across the universe you giggled. You knew exactly what Kraglin was getting at and was kind of flattered he missed you that much. Didn’t mean you weren't going to tease him. You propped your boots on the toilet and lent against the door. 

_ Y/N: Okay, okay, I gotcha.  _

They’d never done this before and you felt a thrill as you gently unbuckled your top, sliding it off. You pushed it to the side, trying to angle your wrist com to take a decent pic of your chest upward. Once satisfied with the photo you sent it Kraglin’s way, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

Not that you could see, but Kraglin’s reaction was to instantly blush all over, throat going dry. He typed with shaky fingers. 

_ Kraglin: Smokin’. Makin’ me all hot and bothered over ‘ere.  _

_ Y/N: You ain’t seen nothing yet. _

Feeling a rise in confidence you began to wiggle out of your pants. You took another pic, this one lower, figuring Kraglin would get a kick out of your funky-patterned lady boxers. 

He did, starting to feel strained in his jumpsuit. The ravager took a moment to take it off, leaving him in just his underwear, and stuck a hand down there while typing with the other. 

_ Kraglin: You’re killing me, doll.  _

_ Y/N: That was a bit of a lengthy wait. You’re wanking, aren’t you?  _

Darn, she always knew when he was up to something, even lightyears apart. 

_ Kraglin: ...yeah. _

_ Y/N: Dirty boy. Getting off on my pics. _

_ Kraglin: Can you blame me? You’re such a tease.  _

You smirked. You go back to her pants for a moment and fishes in the pocket, feeling the familiar shape of a lollipop. It’s pulled out and unwrapped. You stick your tongue out and lick the candy, snapping the image before promptly sending it off. 

Kraglin groans as the pic pops up, finding it increasingly difficult to continue to type as he worked himself faster. 

_ Kraglin: You’re terrible.  _

_ Y/N: You love it. _

Confidence peaking your underwear came off next, leaving you bare on the bathroom floor. You got ready to take a final saucy pic when a sharp thump of the door startled you, followed by a impatient "Oi, you doin' drugs in there?!"

You frowned, firing back "Go to hell Garrik!"

"Well hurry it up, some of us have to pee."

You sighed, knowing the game was up. 

_ Y/N : Gotta go, Gary's throwing a fit.  _

_ Kraglin: What? Don’t leave me hangin’! _

_ Y/N: Alright, ya get one last treat.  _

Quickly you took the final picture, making sure to get your whole body in and pull a seductive expression. 

_ Y/N: Have fun, miss you xxx _

That last pic was enough to send Kraglin over the edge, making a mess all over the already-dirty bed. He flopped back, sighing. 

Quickly you re-dressed, making sure to glare at Garrik as you exited the toilet. You found your way back to your friends, where Rossa was quick to fire questions your way. 

"There ya are! What were you doin'?"

"Messaging Kraglin."

"In the bog?"

"S'quiet in there."

"Right.” Rossa levelled you with a stare, smirking. “Oh, Y/N, your zipper's undone.” 


End file.
